Helghan
'''Helghan '''is a planet and a major location in the ''Killzone ''series. Helghan is home to the Helghasts and is a harsh yet habital planet in the system rich with natural resources and vast elements. As of 2390, the planet itself if destoryed and is currently unihabited except for Chairman Jorhan Stahl and local creatures. History Discovery of Helghan Helghan was discovered during a human colonization trip across the stars along with its neighbor Vekta. Helghan was a very harsh hell-like planet yet it was sustainable for life. Both planets were colonized and claimed by the Helghan Corporation and named the planet Vekta after its CEO Phillip Vekta. The Helghan Corporation quickly rised to power in colonial trade and markets and infuriated the United Colonial Nations but soon the w:c:villains:Interplanetary Strategic Alliance was sent in to take Vekta starting a full-blown war. Refuge to Helghan During the First Extrasolar War, the Helghan Corporation fought to maintain control over Vekta however in 2204 they lost and the Helghan Corporation disbanded. In response, millions of colonists from colonies that were under the control of the former Administration had fled to Helghan to escape any counter-attack and the aftermath of the war 16 years later in 2220. The survivors were forced to deal with unbarrable diseases and harsh lethal conditions for decades on end. In 2305 however, future generations began to adapt and get used to the conditions and eventually grew to accept and live with the harsh conditions. Rise of Visari from 2330-2350, Helghan was stuck in a massive economic depression resulting from failed economic policies from the Helghan Administration. The Helghan Administration and its leaders were both corrupt and inefficient and as a result, Helghast dictator Scolar Visari gained massive support from amongst the people and in 2347 Visari orchestrated a coup against the regime and immediatly took control of the planet and established the Helghan Empire as the main autocratic government of the planet. For over ten years, Visar and his regime had launched a campaign of propaganda and began to kill and silence all who spoke out and used the Helghast Third Army to accomlish the objectives. In 2357 the Helghast Military had launched a fullscale military invsion of Vekta and didn't end until 2359 with the remaining forces had to withdraw from the planet back to Helghan but not before stealing the Red Dust nuke. Human Invasion In 2359, the ISA were furious over the horrific and bloody Helghast invasion of one of their major planets and decided to launch a counter-attack by invading Helghan in order to remove Scolar Visari from power and regan control over the planet and quell the Helghast Expansion. Operation Archangel was officially launched and soon the invasion fleet was torn to pieces and both Human and Helghast troops were slaughtered until Visari's Palace was reached by two lone ISA soldiers. Following the death of Visari, Admiral Orlock had launched a massive counter-attack in an effort to killoff the last remaining survivors of the invasion force but ultimatly failed. Destruction of Helghan In the year 2360, Chairman Stahl had his cruiser known as Khage launch multiple attacks against the nearby Helghast invasion fleet planned for earth and was filled with advanced petrusite weapons. The cruiser suffered ehavy damage after a small ISA Squad stole Helghast Strike Fighters and began to bomb the Khage until the final delivering blown was given adn the cruiser crashlanded and irradiated the entire planet. Helghan became lifeless and over 1 billion Helghasts were killed in the process. Seven years later however, they were given asecond chance on Vekta under the newly established New Helghan. Climate Helghan is a dark, harsh hellish world where the terrain is harsh and the air almost unbreathable yet dispite this however, the planet is habitable. Rocky terrain and large canyons dominate the planet's surface and has a limited ocean. Despite the desert-like appearence however, there are infact other areas of the planet where jungles flourish, specificully the Kaznan Jungle and an arctic region somewhere either north or south of the planet. Government Before the Rise of Visari and the Destruction of the planet, Helghan was governed by the Helghan Corporation but the transfer of power went over the the Helghan Administration which was corrupt and inefficent. Following Visari's rise to power, the Helghan Empire ruled the planet and had been a fascist authoirtarian dictatorship and a totalitarian military autocracy. The Helghast Government had ruled the planet with an iron fist and the so did the Helghan Senate as well until the terricide. As of 2390, there is no official authority or government on Helghan. Gallery Helghan.jpg|Helghan. Category:Evil Realms